Toa Tahu Mistika Reviews
Rate the Tahu Mistika Inika set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review1 By: Atukamakirk 2.9 Intro This time, Tahu reappears in his new Adaptive Armor. As with most sets, half the fun is actually building him. Tahu's build is similar to the Piraka build we have been seeing every once in a while. One color that mostly dominates his color scheme is the silver all over him. Tahu's new mask shape takes on the new form of a ninja or samurai of some sort. His mask is dark red like the other parts of his body. To put the mask on, you need a double insert rod. Next to his head, he has some rocket thrusters with fins attached. He also has another pair under his arms, but those don't have fins. Tahu's torso is almost clone of the Piraka torso except he has the Av-Matoran connector piece on his back. Tahu's legs are just only a little different from the Piraka legs. First of all, they have some claws sticking on the back of Tahu's legs in a fashion similar to Bitil's claws on the back of his thighs. Tahu has Toa Inika feet that we've been seeing for a couple years. His arms are just his legs reversed, but with no claws on the back. His most striking feature is his shield which spins and I think it's kind of inventive. Tahu's shield pieces are so far only seen on him. The Mistika's main new launcher is the Nynrah Ghost Blaster. The most amazing part is that it takes six pieces to build the blaster. It shoots quite well, but not as good as the Midak Skyblaster. Overall, Tahu seems to be a mixed up version of the Inika and Piraka styles. He still does provide a good amount of pieces though. He looks good when you're finished building him and I would definitely recommend him. Pictures Pros * Inventive shield * Three pieces you can only find on his set * Color scheme flows perfectly * Nynrah Ghost Blaster is buildable * Cool mask * Good pieces overall Cons * A little too much silver * An insert rod to connect the mask to the head * Main build is bland Overview 8/10, because of old designs from the past that are bland (piraka torso) Review2 By [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Pros * Mask: I still find it cool! I looks nothing like a hau in fact but it is new, bold and eye catching! * Lower leg: The claw symbolizes evil, but looks like part of the leg and symbolizes ruthlessness. Cons * Body: It looks like Lessovik in his mutated form, not Tahu in a more powerful form! * Spinning mechanism: unprofessional, corny. * Knee/Shoulder plates: Make him look... not muscular. Symbolize weakness. * Jet possitioning: unprofessional, could have done the same as the Gali Mistika model, but then the jet would probably interfere with the claw. * Color scheme: Too much silver and black. Overview I would probably give Tahu mistika a 6/10. He has lots of new parts but the actual model structure is not good enough. Review 3 By User:LhikanRULES95 Pros: *Cool mask that I see being used in good MOCs. *Re-colored peices in red and silver. *Intresting new weapons. Cons: *WAY too much silver *Mask may be cool, it is not a Tahu mask, it would have been beter if they switched Maxilos's and Tahu's masks *Weapons don't fit him *Rockets are not positioned right. *No peices to cover his chest leaving him open for an attack. Summary Overall, I give him a 7/10. I made a MAJOR revamp of him and I'm glad I did if you have a list of sets you want, get him second. Review 4 By User:Tuma55 Pros: *Mask isn`t bad and resembles the 2001 Hau with the streaks across the sides. *Red and silver look good together *Rockets give him a Phantoka feal Cons: *Too much silver not enought red *Weapon looks ackward *Legs are too skinny Summary Overall, I think he is an average set and I give him 8 out of 10. Category:2008 Sets Category:Highly Rated Sets